Connecting items such as computers, video recorders, stereo systems, cameras, digital recorders, and the like to a display such as a computer monitor or television or the like is typically done at the rear of the display. As it is rare that the rear of a display is easily accessible, the rear being often against a wall or enclosed in a cabinet, it can be difficult to effect connections to the display. Accordingly, there is a need to facilitate the connection of stand alone devices to a display.